


Fate/Alter

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Filled with loss and hatred, the new ''me'' was born. That "me" without hope and soul had been searching for that person since he was taken from us but she could not find him....because she "forgot" him. Her memories about that person were taken, all she got was her feelings and the desire to meet him once again. Despite all that, she would not know who he was and could not see him again. That is her fate, my fate and ... Kishinami Hakuno's fate.





	Fate/Alter

**Author's Note:**

> Still in progress  
I am a newbie in English and writting so plz bear with me  
If i made mistakes, please point it out for me. I appreciate that a lot

The "me" was born within this body, may your fate change. May you find the peace we are destinied to seek yet never able to find.

\- Emiya Kiritsugu, I have come to take "that". 

Hakuno looked at the old man standing in front of her - Emiya Kiritsugu. He used to be a pierce man who was feared, honoured, admired as the one and only Magus Killer but now he is nothing but a dying souless body. Such a cruel fate that fell upon the winner of the Fourth Holy Grail War or maybe a ridiculous fate in her perspective. The old man slowly took a mental box out of his gray winter coat's pocket and gives it to her without saying a word. He had done what he should do and now he could take a rest. Hakuno held the box between her hands, smiling happily : "You may rest now, Emiya Kiritsugu." Yes, he could do it now - he may die now. The time has come, the body of Emiya Kiritsugu fell on the ground. White snow was falling gentle from the sky. The day Emiya Kiritsugu breath his last was a beautiful snow day.

\- Goodbye, Magus Killer. May you live as a hero.

Kishinami Hakuno walked away, leaving the body of him lying on the land full of white snow. She left, the girl with long brunette hair disappeared like she never was there. Her slender figure faded away in the snow.

Returned to Kishinami masion, Hakuno greeted the maids when going to her room. That was a room full of flush lions from small to big. Near a large windoe lied a golden throne, next to it was a small table with a gold wine glass on the top. It was a strange room painted in grogerous yellow and bright red, there was no such thing as d different color there. Hakuno entered the room. She sat next to the throne, leaning her body on its side while hugging a flush lion. The mental box had been returned to where it belonged, she could just waited for the time to comein the time being. Soon, very soon Kishinami hakuno could get what she had always been longing. For now, this body needed to sleep, a very long nap was necessary and suitable for the near future.

The news about the return of Kishinami's princess started to roam around. It was normal for people to get curious about her. She was one of the decendants of Kishinami linage. The blood of goddess of the Sun - Tamamo no Mae and king Arthur was running in her or any Kishinami veins was what made the name Kishinami famous in magus world. Many admired their strength and many feared their abiities. Kishinami princess - Kishinami Hakuno was even more special than any Kishinami. Her blood was the purest. She was born with two magic crests and a powerful mana source implemented in her body. There was not wrong to say Kishinami Hakuno was one of the most gifted mage that ever existed. Maybe that was the reason why she was strange, too strange that it was hard to understand neither her behaviors nor her actions. Her room was filled of flush lions form all sizes. It didn't have a bed and she slept by leaning on a gigantic throne made from pure gold. Those were facts that any magus knew. Genius was all diferent from ordinary beings and they took that as a reason to reasonablise her actions. Kishinami Hakuno came to Japan again just right when a new Holy Grail War was going to start. She might be one of seven Masters in the upcoming war. Who know? But that was what people feared.

Hakuno dreamt. She dreamt about a distant past. A fragment of memory she didn't remember

She met Emiya Kiritsugu before the Fourth Holy Grail War started, at a masion of Einzbern. That was where her deal with Kiritsugu was formed. It was a winter morning. Irisviel and Iliya was looking for walnuts whlie Kiritsugu and her was having a friendly tea time. 

\- It's 10 years since the last time i met you and you haven't changed even the slightest. Kishinami household sure is full of wonders.

\- Same for your Kiritsugu. I wonder why you keep clinging on that foolish wish of yours. I have warned you about the outcome of it and you still don't change your mind. To save everyone, how nonsense.

The special bloodline of Kishinami household and her cursed flesh made her in a way immoral while the haunted past and heroic desire of Kiritsugu made him the winner of the next Holy Grail War beforing carving the way to a tragic end of his. They knew all that, both her and Emiya Kiritsugu. "Thank you for letting me know but I believe it is a right decision"- he said that after hearing her fortune telling. It was sad, indeed. A hero who wanted to save everyone but couldn't save himself at the very end. That was his fate. 

\- Listen, Kiritsugu. If what I said was right, I want you to deliver this to me the next time me meet. If your war end the way i foresee.

She put a small metal box on the tea table. It looked like any normal box that could be found in a random store. Kiritsugu didn't ask any question about it. He took the box. "So you won't come over any more? Iliya and Iri will be sad"-the young man took a sip of his tea. "We all know Kiritsugu. It is the right time for me to leave" - Hakuno smiled when she stood up and started to leave the table. She said gently whlie waving at Iliya in the distance:

\- May me meet again 

\- May me meet again, my friend

He said, gazing at the dark color of the tea.

Kiritsugu won the Fourth Holy Grail but his wish brought despair and destruction. He couldn't escape the dark future Kishinami Hakuno warned him about. He had failed to save humanity. He had failed to save his family. He also had failed to save himself. He did end up encoutering the tragic end that Kishinami Hakuno foresaw. Yes, it was sad. Sad for him a hero who had failed to save. Sad for Irisviel a mother who had failed to stay. Sad for Iliya a daughter who would fail to live. Everything happened just like she had predicted. The mental box was given to her. The deal did end the way she thought it would. 

The dream ended there. Everything there was clear and true. The only thing not true was the one Emiya Kiritsugu met to deliver the box was not the his friend Kishinami Hakuno. It was "Kishinami Hakuno" - someone or something should not exist.

\- Poor you, Emiya Kiritsugu. You didn't meet your only dear friend at the very end of your life. How tragic, how tragic. Don't you think so?

"Hakuno" hugged the flush lion as tall as her tightly and looked its big eyes. She buried her face in its stomach and lied down near the throne. Sunlight came into the room while wind blew the red silk curtains. Somehow, "Hakuno" felt so nostalgic. Did "she" do that in her long distant past? Lying down, hugging a big flush lion in a white Sumerian dress when being embraced by sunlisght like this? May be "she" did, it was "her" room after all. "She" could have done that, it was normal. Soon "Hakuno" felt sleepy. Strength bagan leaving her body as dizziness become stronger. The moment she closed her eyes, she caught a voice calling from far, far away. It was a voice in her or "her" memories? She didn't know but it made she feel so safe, so happy and emotional that she could cry. It was a firm arrogant yet gentle voice. It said:

\- My treasure


End file.
